Printing devices that have an inkjet head and eject ink from the inkjet head to print images on print media are known from the literature (see, for example, PTL 1.)
Printers that print with an inkjet head are usually built so that they can clean the printhead. Cleaning is a process of suctioning ink clogging the inside of the nozzles of the inkjet head.